My Charmed 0nes Chapter 5
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: Shax The Sources personal assain is going to go find and kill Piper's Doctor Phoebe goes down to the Underworld with Leo to ask Coel for his help what will Cole and The Source of All Evil is there why?


_**My Charmed Ones**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**_(Sorrys guys I forgot the doctors name so it's going to be Piper's doctor)_**

Phoebe: okay (Walks over by Prue and touchs The Book of Shadows and get's a preminshion og Shax killing Piper's doctor)

Prue: (Looks at Phoebe) What is it did you have a preminshion?

Phoebe: Yea I saw Shax killing Piper's doctor.

Piper: Why would he do that?

Leo: Who knows but I'll go see what I can find out about that (Orbs up to the Elders)

Piper: Well im going to go and call him and see what I can't do. (Goes down stairs into the kitchen and grabs the phone and calls him)

Doctor: (Answers his cell phone) Hello

Prue: (Keeps looking in the book stops at a page) Well here is the spell to vanquish him (The book red)

Evil wind that blows  
That which forms below  
No longer may you dwell  
Death takes you with this spell

Phoebe: (Get's and pencil and paper and hands it to Prue so she can write it down hands it to her)

Prue: (Writes it down on the paper) okay let's get Piper and go

Piper: Hi can I come see its and emergency.

Doctor: Emergency?

Piper: Yea life or death thing here.

Doctor: Yes please come in the right away. (Hangs up his cell phone)

Piper: (Hangs up the phone) Prue Phoebe are yall ready?

(Phoebe and Prue come running down the stairs with the paper to vanquish him)

Prue: I found a vanquishing spell.

Piper: Good well we have to go now.

(They all get to the car Prue grabed the keys onthe way out the door and they drive to the hospital to get Piper's Doctor)

Prue: (Parks the car at the hospital)

(They all get out and go inside the hospital and page Piper's doctor he comes out from the double doors)

Doctor: What is it Piper?

Piper: You have to come with us out to the car.

Doctor: What why?

Piper: Like I said it's a life or death thing here.

Doctor: Um okay.

(They all walk back out to the car)

Piper: Some ones comeing to kill you.

Doctor: What are you talking about?

Piper: Just get in.

Doctor: (Looks at them crazy)

Phoebe: We are under cover cops okay and we are going to take you to safty so get in the car.

Doctor: Okay (opens the door to the back seat and get;s in shutting the door)

(The rest of them get into the car and start and go back to the Manor a little later when they get to the Manor they all get out and hurry up in side the Manor)

Doctor: Why did you bring me back here?

Piper: It's the safes place for you to be at.

Prue: Yep

Phoebe: I'll go and get Cole he can help us.

Prue: What? now?

Phoebe: Well yea we could use some help aganist Shax.

Prue: Fine just hurry up and get your ass back here okay.

Phoebe: Okay okay (Shimmers to Cole's place and looks for him)

Cole: (Walk's around in the Underworld The Source had summoned him down there)

Piper: I hope Phoebe hurrys up and get's here.

Doctor: How did she?

Prue: I forgot he did'nt know.

Piper: Okay we are witches and our sister that just shimmered away is a demon and witch but we are all good guys and the thing that is trying to kill you is a Demon sent by The Source of All Evil who is something like the Devil but can be replaced when he dies and we are going to save you.

Doctor: What i'm getting punk arent I my wife set you up to this she was always a joker.

Prue: Yea um... no we are serious.

Phoebe: (Looks in all the rooms) Were is he wait a mintue I think I know were he is at but first I better let Piper and Prue know. (Shimmers to the Manor)

Doctor: (See's the girl shimmering in) What the hell.

Phoebe: No not reallly.

Prue: Okay I though you were getting Cole?

Phoebe: I can't find him at his place but I know were he mite be at.

Prue: Okay...wait you are not going to the Underworld alone.

Phoebe: Well you guys can't come with me.

Piper: Leo can.

Phoebe: What if you get hurt you know that if he comes he can't hear your call if you get hurt.

Prue: But we won't get hurt that bad will we.

Piper: LEO!

Leo: Orbs down yea.

Prue: We need you to go with Pheb's to the Underworld to get Cole.

Leo: But what if you...

Phoebe: I told them that but they won't listen.

Piper: Just go honey.

Leo: Okay

Phoebe: (Shimmers to the Underworld in Cole's room)

Leo: (Follows Phoebe's shimmer)

Cole: (Walk's around thinking what The Source would want)

Shax: (Appers in the Manor and throws Piper and Prue along with the Doctor out the house and onto the law)

(Two people were outside filming talking about who this was a quiet little place to live and then they heard a yelling the camera men put the camera over were Piper and Prue and the Doctor we at)

Shax: (Comes out there get's ready to kill them)

Prue: (Waves her hand)

Shax: Flys back into the house through the window.

(The Camra man and the reporter get this all on tape with out any one noticeing)

Piper: Dammit (Get's up)

Shax: (Comes back out there again)

Piper: (Blows him up)

Shax: (Blows up but not for good disappers for a while)

Reporter: Oh my god.

(The Reporter and The Camera Man go back to the news station and tell and show there boss)

Leo: (Stands there by Phoebe)

Phoebe: Cole... (Walks a little towards him)

Cole: Phoebe what are you doing down here?

Phoebe: Looking for you.

Cole: you can't come down here now it's to dangeours.

Phoebe: How so if you are talking about the Evil ass auror well I...

Cole: That's The Source of all Evil.

Phoebe: Yes see i'm not scared of him.

Cole: you should be.

Phoebe: Right we need your help with something.

Cole: And what would that be?

Phoebe: Shax.

Cole: Shax you need me to help you kill Shax.

Phoebe: Yea

Cole: I can't im sorry.

Phoebe: Why can't you?


End file.
